


Separate stories

by willowboyd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I usually never read angst, Idk what happened, In my mind they have a happy ending ok, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowboyd/pseuds/willowboyd
Summary: Kageyama cries for the first time in years and he thinks he might flood Japan.---What happens after third year?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Separate stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I usually cannot handle angst because I am a wimp but I was angsty last night and drank two spiked iced coffees and wrote this at 3am instead of doing my hw. Enjoy!

Kageyama likes to think he isn’t dramatic. He is quiet, stoic, and he isn’t the type of person to display his feelings to anyone.

But Hinata is the exception. He has always been the exception.

Hinata is the one that can make him lose his cool at the junior high match, he is the one that can draw Kageyama into a fight all the way from first year to the end of third year. With Hinata everything is so much more intense, his emotions aren’t rational. He wants to hit him, and fight him, and love him, and hold him. It doesn’t make sense and Kageyama isn’t going to even try and understand it. 

Kageyama doesn’t cry. Not when he was abandoned in junior high, not when he breaks his arm in second year, not when his parents fight, not when they lose a match. He doesn’t cry. But Hinata is the exception. He is always the exception. 

In second year when Kageyama accepts that he is in love with Hinata he almost cries. He is lying in bed and he is so very close to crying but he holds back the tears and holds his breath hoping it’ll all disappear. There are other instances that he nearly cries, like when he and Hinata get into a fight and don’t talk for a week. That is the worst week of Kageyama’s life and he feels like tearing his skin off because it is his fault, it is all his fault and he hates himself. Or when Hinata is confessed to by a girl in his class during third year, and he considers saying yes. It takes a really long jog for Kageyama to not cry about that one. But yet he always holds back the tears.

The end of their third year is approaching and there is a futile heaviness on Kageyama’s chest that keeps growing every day they get closer to graduating. He knows it is pointless to try and ask Hinata what he is doing after Karasuno, to see if there is any chance of them remaining on the same team. Kageyama is going professional, he knows that, he has it all worked out. Yet for the life of him, Kageyama cannot imagine playing without Hinata which is pathetic, he knows. What is he going to do? Beg for Hinata to follow him? Would Kageyama be willing to follow Hinata?

It is a sunday. Hinata and Kageyama are in Kageyama’s room sitting on his bed, mindlessly flipping through volleyball magazines. They usually sit in comfortable silence but these days the silence has become heavier and heavier between them. Hinata sighs and shifts every few seconds besides Kageyama.

“Suga called,” Hinata abruptly says, breaking the silence not looking up.

“Oh?”

“He said you need to pick up his calls more often,” 

“Ah, I’ll keep that in mind,” 

A few minutes of silence pass.

“Noya is having a party next week, we should go,” Hinata speaks up again.

“It better not end like the last one,” Kageyama mutters remembering the last party he and Hinata attended together where Hinata drank for the first time, threw up all over Kageyama, who had to carry him home, clean the two of them up and then Hinata proceeded to fall asleep on top on Kageyama. 

“Hey it was my first time drinking! I’ll be more careful this time,” Hinata says defensively.

“Sure you will,” 

More silence. The silence is suffocating. Kageyama thinks he might choke and die right here.

“Kageyama?” the way Hinata says his name makes his heart squeeze. 

Kageyama looks up and they lock eyes for what feels like an hour.

“Yeah?”

“Uhm, I need to tell you something,” Hinata stammers, looking down at the bed and playing with a loose thread.

“Then tell me,” Kageyama tries to remain calm but he feels his heart beating in his ears.

“Well we are graduating soon..”

“Yes I am aware,” Kageyama nods.

“Oi, let me talk,” Hinata takes a deep breath and continues, “After we leave Karasuno, you’re going professional right?” 

Kageyama reminds himself to breathe.

“Yeah that's the pla-” 

“I’m moving to Brazil!” Hinata bursts out.

Kageyama thinks he is hallucinating. He shakes his head.

“What?” 

“I- it’s already been all sorted out. I am moving to Brazil. I am doing beach volleyball there. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he says in one rushed breath.

Kageyama feels himself shatter into a million pieces. He doesn’t think he heard any of that correctly. Hinata is - what? Where did this come from? Hinata never mentioned this before and they talk about everything. What is happening? Kageyama spends nights upon nights having nightmares of Hinata being on a different team than him, but this? Hinata is going to the complete other side of the world? How could he? Why would he? Kageyama can’t breathe. He feels tears form in his eyes.

“Kageyama?” Hinata says gently.

“When? How long? Where did this come from?” Kageyama growls. He feels the world shift before him. He feels his face get hot and he clenches his fists. 

“I’m leaving in two weeks. I’ll be there for two years,” Hinata’s voice cracks. 

Kageyama gasps for air and he feels his throat tighten. The walls of his bedroom close in on him and he feels hot tears roll down his face. 

“Kageyama! Breathe hey, Breathe ok its ok. I’m sorry,” Hinata panics. He has never seen Kageyama like this before. Not even close.

Hinata reaches out to touch Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama flinches away looking at Hinata with the utmost betrayal in his eyes.

“You- you’re leaving me. How long did you know? You’re leaving me!” Kageyama spits out, his voice warbling.

Hinata stays quiet.

“Going to the world stage with me? Were those just words to you?! You’re leaving me!” Kageyama’s voice breaks and his shoulders start shaking. 

“I’m sorry Kageyama! I’ll be back I promise! I’m not going to be gone forever! I’ll be back! I didn’t think you’d care that much” Hinata has tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Didn’t think I’d care!? Hinata you’re LEAVING me! You’re going halfway across the world! You’re leaving me! I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE LEAVING ME!” 

Kageyama becomes hysterical. The years of walls built slowly around his heart break with one blow from Hinata. He is sobbing freely as he yells and his whole body shaking. He doesn’t really notice that he just confessed to Hinata, and the part of him that does notice doesn’t really care because everything is falling apart and it is enormously unfair.

Hinata freezes for a moment, being hit with the meaning of Kageyama’s words before messily pulling Kageyama into his arms. 

Kageyama is clumsily draped over Hinata’s lap sobbing into his chest as Hinata frantically tries to pet his hair and rub his back, “Shh Kageyama it ok, it’s ok. I’m so sorry it’s ok,” 

Kageyama faintly thinks that this is what happens when you don’t cry for most of your life. He lets go of all the emotions he has felt about Hinata for the past few years and cries and cries and cries. He thinks he might flood all of Miyagi with how much he is crying, maybe all of Japan. Kageyama feels pathetic and helpless and he hates it. He wants to storm out of his own house and go run until his legs give out and his lungs burst. But he doesn’t, he stays in Hinata’s arms because this might be the first and last time he ever could be here.

Hinata holds Kageyama, soothingly shushing him as he cries, the larger boy awkwardly folded in his lap and clutching to the front of his hoodie.  
After some minutes Kageyama tries his very hardest to pull himself together and hiccups against Hinata’s chest. Hinata runs a hand through Kageyama’s hair and softly places a kiss on his forehead where his bangs are pushed back. Kageyama sits up slowly and awkwardly looks away, his face is wet and blotchy, eyes red, and hair and mess. He comes to the sad realization that he just blubbered like a baby in Hinata’s lap. 

“I uh-” Kageyama clears his throat trying to gather any sense of dignity, “I’m sorry,” 

Hinata takes a deep breath. He grabs Kageyama’s hand and the two look at each other, both their eyes glistening with tears. 

“We will be ok. We will always be ok,” Hinata says, his voice attempting to be sure and steady. 

Kageyama doesn’t think he believes him, not one bit. But he nods and squeezes Hinata’s hand.

Hinata spends the night, and Kageyama holds him close hoping for a miracle that he never has to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, in my head they always have a happy ending lol  
> This only my second fic ever so I appreciate feedback!  
> I am working on some happier Kagehina and Tsukkiyama stuff hopefully up soon!


End file.
